


Kinda Specific

by Rosswritesalot



Category: Goons (Podcast), Shameless (Podcast)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, Mild Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Service Top, Smut, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosswritesalot/pseuds/Rosswritesalot
Summary: “Oh yeah? So you’re a top.” Mcnasty tries to sound monotone, even with his brain supplying him with endless images of Dooo’s hips rolling, muscles rippling. He would probably be so gentle, pushing Mcnasty’s thighs apart easily, teasing, laughing, growling… god Mcnasty is so fucked.“Not exactly.” Dooo spoke slowly, as if attempting to pull his thoughts together. “Have you heard of a power bottom?” Mcnasty yet again feels as if the wind has been ruthlessly knocked out of him, though he nods with a small smile. “Well, that’s what I am. Problem is, there aren’t a lot of service tops.”
Relationships: TheDooo/McNasty
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Kinda Specific

Dooo has always been rather open about his virginity, though his sexuality has been questioned plenty. The man has never given a proper answer, and his friends have never asked for one. The subject was often thrown around flippantly, and no one really gave it a second thought. So it was really no surprise when the topic of his virginity came up in a conversation with Mcnasty while at the lake house they were all staying in for the week. 

The sun had set a few hours ago so Dallas and Matt had already gone to bed. Shitty reruns of The Big Bang Theory had been playing in the background for the past two or three hours while the two men scrolled through social media on their phones. Mcnasty eventually shut his phone off and cleared his throat while tracing small circles in Dooo’s calves, which were lazily slung across his lap. 

“What’s up?” Dooo asked, ever so aware of the space around him, even with his eyes tracing words across his phone screen. There was a pause of silence… he glanced up at the lack of response. “Everything alright man?” 

“Yeah… just wondering about something I guess?” Mcnasty sounded slightly nervous, a tone so unfamiliar it compelled Dooo to put down his phone. “It’s not bad or anything, just… questionable I suppose.” Dooo looked at him expectantly, waiting for the man to continue. He tried not to let anxiety get the best of him as Mcnasty’s eyes diverted. “Why haven’t you just… done it?” 

Dooo laughed and shook his head at the ridiculous phrasing of the question. “Did you really just say ‘it’, Mcnasty? We aren’t in kindergarten anymore, man.” The man rubbed at his face and chuckled once more before sitting up, pulling his legs off of his friends’ lap. “Suppose I just haven’t found the right person to do ‘it’ with.” 

“Well… what do you want the “right” person to be?” Mcnasty asks with mild curiosity, not allowing himself to dwell on the fact that the man had said “person” and not “girl”. His mind supplied him with images anyway. Despite the fact their friendship spanned for years, Mcnasty still couldn’t be rid of his pathetic crush on the man who played his heart almost better than the strings of his own guitar. 

“Well, I suppose… if it was a girl… I dunno. Maybe a nice girl who wants me for more than the whole.. fame thing.” Mcnasty nodded, though his mind kept replaying the “if” over and over like a scratch on a record.

“And if it was a guy?” The words slip out faster than Mcnasty can stop them, and he is sure that he absolutely just exposed himself. He was never the type for dramatics but in this moment, he is sure that he wants nothing more than to die of embarrassment. 

“I suppose that one is probably much easier to answer.” Dooo speaks softly, as if they are kids exchanging secrets on the playground. “If it were a boy, I would want someone bigger than me… so when they submit to me I feel more powerful.” Mcnasty tries to keep from outwardly showing how much the words take him by surprise, though breathing suddenly feels so much more difficult with those words hanging heavy in the air.

“Oh yeah? So you’re a top.” Mcnasty tries to sound monotone, even with his brain supplying him with endless images of Dooo’s hips rolling, muscles rippling. He would probably be so gentle, pushing Mcnasty’s thighs apart easily, teasing, laughing, growling… god Mcnasty is so fucked. 

“Not exactly.” Dooo spoke slowly, as if attempting to pull his thoughts together. “Have you heard of a power bottom?” Mcnasty yet again feels as if the wind has been ruthlessly knocked out of him, though he nods with a small smile. “Well, that’s what I am. Problem is, there aren’t a lot of service tops.” 

“What the hell is a service top?” Mcnasty splutters as his brain follows slowly, and the images he is provided with only make everything about the conversation more intense. How could Dooo be so unnervingly calm about something so earth shattering?

“A service top is the counterpart to power bottoms. Obviously both the top and the bottom can’t be dominant, so the top has to submit to the bottom.” Dooo’s words are painting images in Mcnasty’s head and he isn’t even really looking at the boy sitting in front of him anymore. All he can think about is Dooo speaking in low tones to a boy while getting fucked. “Which means…” Dooo’s tone brings Mcnasty out of his filthy fantasies for a moment “I like a very specific kind of boy.”

Mcnasty swallows thickly, and averts his eyes quickly, trying desperately to ignore the prick of heat in his face. The exaggeration on the final word has his head spinning and he huffs out a soft breath in an attempt to calm himself down. “Yeah? How specific?” Mcnasty, yet again speaks before allowing himself to think about what the words might mean. 

“Well… I would want a boy that I could tell what to do and have them obey me without question.” Dooo’s holds an undeniable danger that Mcnasty can’t help but find alluring. Pretty bright eyes hold his gaze and he isn’t even sure he knows when they got so close on the couch but he can’t bring it in himself to pull away. “A boy that would let me tie them down,” Dooo’s hands slid up Mcnasty’s arms, and his eyes held fire unlike anything Mcnasty has ever seen from the man before. “And would beg for me while I ride his cock until I’m satisfied.” 

Mcnasty shudders and covers his face, trying to keep himself from speaking his thoughts into existence. “Yeah, that makes sense.” His voice is shaky and he knows his voice is definitely giving away his thoughts but he can’t stop. 

Dooo’s hand around his throat, Dooo’s teeth against his skin.

“Sorry,” he didn’t sound like it. “was that too much information?” Dooo’s hands slid up to Mcnasty’s shoulders and before the man knew it, Dooo threw a leg over Mcnasty’s thighs. “Does that sound like something that might pique your interest?” Mcnasty bites his lip as Dooo guides his hands away from his face and smirks. 

Dooo fucking his throat, Dooo bouncing on his cock while pulling at his hair to force eye contact. 

Mcnasty shakes his head and allows his eyes to roam down, avoiding eye contact by looking at his torso. That really doesn’t improve the thoughts plaguing his mind. “I would need a boy,” Dooo drags his thumb across Mcnasty’s bottom lip, and it’s only then that the man realizes he is drooling slightly. “who could be quiet while I fuck his pretty mouth with my fingers.” At these words, Mcnasty’s lips fall open in a soft whimper and Dooo slips his fingers into Mcnasty’s mouth, calluses from years of playing guitar pressing down against his tongue. 

“I would need a good boy who would beg,” Dooo’s other hand slid down and began undoing Mcnasty’s belt, and suddenly everything seemed more real in that moment. “and whine for me to let them cum.” Mcnasty shudders and begins running his tongue over the digits in his mouth, enjoying the texture and feeling of being watched. “Do you think you could be that for me, Eric?” Mcnasty moaned at the use of his name in such a situation, and his hands shook as he began gliding his hands up Dooo’s thighs. 

The boy in his lap was so much smaller than him, but Mcnasty was still overwhelmed by the power imbalance. He had never given himself over to someone so completely before, especially not someone so much smaller. Something about the way Dooo regarded him made him feel small, and while he knew that Dooo couldn’t hurt him, he was more than willing to let him try.   
The fingers slipped from his mouth, and only then did Mcnasty remember that he had been addressed. “Yes. I can do that.” Dooo regards him as if he is a child, and doesn’t say a word. The longer his eyes linger, the more Mcnasty squirms. “Wh- yes..” Mcnasty closes his eyes and tries to steel himself, though desperation has his stomach heavy. “Yes sir.”

“There’s my good boy.” Dooo says softly before rolling his hips forward, drawing a soft moan from Mcnasty. “Now, now.. You have to be quiet, baby. Our friends are asleep in the next room. Wouldn’t want them to know that you’re my pretty little bitch would you?” Mcnasty can feel himself slip deeper into desperation, hips lifting off the couch to try to gain any semblance of pleasure from the boy above him. 

“No sir, I pro- I promise I’ll stay quiet.” Mcnasty went red at how pathetic his stammer sounded. He couldn’t hold himself together anymore and his head fell forward on Dooo’s chest, whining into his shirt. He couldn’t handle the teasing, and he never had someone baby him like this. “Please I..” Mcnasty can’t even form a coherent plea, and he knows that his voice is pitching far too much and he doesn’t remember what it’s like to be in control of himself. 

“Awe, you what? You want me to touch you?” The words are exaggerated by Dooo’s hand slipping into Mcnasty’s jeans, and the man couldn’t help but grip his hips. He knew that he was sure to leave bruises but he had to do something to keep himself grounded. “Settle down, darlin’, we’re going swimming tomorrow and I don’t need the boys wondering who marked me up.” Mcnasty loosens his grip and settles for wrapping his knuckles in the fabric of Dooo’s shirt. 

Dooo chuckles at the obvious need and leans forward a bit to whisper for the man to lay down. Mcnasty obliges quickly, all too eager to have Dooo make a mess out of him. “You’re lucky that I fingered myself this morning. I was thinking about something like this happening and just couldn’t help it. Being in the same house as you makes the need to make you my pathetic bitch so much worse.” Mcnasty shakes his head and looks up at the boy above him, holding his breath as Dooo pulls off his shirt. Lean muscles and pale features, soft smile as Dooo leans forward to press a kiss to Mcnasty’s jaw. Somehow the smile is comforting and reminds Mcnasty of the fact that this is one of his best friends, not some stranger.

Mcnasty tilts his head back as Dooo presses kisses to his neck, tongue pressing flat to the skin, teeth dragging gently, only serving to make Mcnasty arch up towards the boy. He is overwhelmed so quickly and knows that things won’t go all the way tonight, but he is hoping the soft words and slow kisses might mean that this means more than just sex to the boy running his hands all over his body. 

“I want you to suck my cock and if you do a good job, I’ll let you cum quickly, but if not… well I’m sure you know what will happen.” Dooo winks and Mcnasty tries to fight his excited smile at the prospect of a new danger being pressed to him. The sound of Dooo’s pants rustling makes Mcnasty’s heart race, and he finds himself drooling in anticipation. 

Mcnasty leans his head back against the couch, and tries not to let his hands shake as he grabs Dooo’s thighs. He shuts his eyes for a moment, the situation far too much for him to take in all at once. “Hey,” Dooo’s low voice startles him, and he looks up at the boy. “You alright? You need to stop?” Something about the caring tone in his voice makes Mcnasty want to keep going. He shakes his head almost frantically and whimpers a wordless plea before allowing his tongue to loll out. Normally he would have felt ridiculous for acting out so much, but he can’t even think straight anymore. 

Dooo chuckled softly, and ran his fingers through Mcnasty’s hair before leaning forward, bracing himself against the arm of the couch to slowly begin rolling his hips against Mcnasty’s mouth. The slow slide of Dooo’s cock against his tongue has his eyes rolling back. The scent of his best friends hangs heavy in the air and he can’t fucking think about anything outside of the slow thrusts making him take the boy deeper.

“That’s it… take it baby. You’re doing so good.” Dooo’s voice sounds breathy and low. Mcnasty had heard the boy fake moans before but they sounded nothing like his actual noises. His actual noises were low grunts mixed with desperate growls. They were fingernails dragging against the couch fabric, they were quiet hums of pleasure mixed with praise and it drove Mcnasty wild. He whimpered as he felt drool trailing from his lips and his eyes slipped closed as Dooo’s pace fell erratic. “Such a good boy- fuck yeah good slut.” His accent tilted his words heavily as he got closer to his climax. 

Mcnasty nodded, hoping Dooo would understand his willingness to have him cum down his throat. He had never desired a man like this, or even thought about a man in this way before, but laying here with Dooo losing control above him, he wanted nothing more than to be used. Dooo huffs out quiet praise, body lost to spasms as his climax consumes him. Mcnasty gripped Dooo’s hips to ground himself. His jaw ached and his cum didn’t taste the best but the idea that there might be something more following has Mcnasty too fucked out to care. 

After the high washes away, Dooo settles back on Mcnasty’s hips, smirking as he wipes away the leftover cum from his lips, dragging his tongue across it with a cheeky smile. “You did so good… suppose it’s your turn now huh?” Mcnasty tried not to squirm as the words rolled over his body, lighting his senses on fire. He had a feeling that the night was nowhere near over.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic! If you want to talk more hcs/ship stuff, reach out to me on twitter @simping_soup


End file.
